A-001: Have You Seen This Man?
Status and Warnings * Currently considered active. * Validity is unknown. * If real: Threat posed currently unknown/none. * Original article by Jade. Description This Man, often referred to as "Have You Seen This Man?", is a man who is frequently cited as appearing in people's dreams, especially those going through stressful or emotional times, and often recurring in one subject for some time. He is almost always called "This Man" by patients, even with no prior knowledge of him. He has been described as: Ugly, romantic, generally quiet, silent or of few words, having a dark complexion, being Brazilian, and generally mysterious and cryptic. He may have minor differences in some occasions, such as having glasses, 6 fingers, having more or less hair, and having different eyebrows. He often acts as a guide, leading people out of their dreams, or giving them advice. In certain instances, he has romantic or sexual relations with the dreamer, even if they are not of a compatible romantic or sexual orientation. A webstie (http://www.thisman.org/) has been set up by an unknown individual (plans to contact them for an interview are pending.) This website contains portraits drawn by patients, and descriptions of their dreams. No living man has yet been found to closely resemble This Man to patients. There is supposedly no relation or common trait shared among all patients affected by This Man. Many posters have been placed around the world, with the above portrait of This Man and the text "Ever Dream This Man?", with some variations and in many languages. History In January of 2006 (exact date currently unknown), a patient of a "well-known psychiatrist" drew the face that would become known as This Man. The patient claims to have never seen This Man in real life. The psychiatrist places the drawing on his desk, and a few days later another patient claimed to recognize This Man. He then sends the portrait to colleagues with patients suffering from recurring dreams. Many other patients recognize this face, and all of them supposedly referred to him as "This Man". It is claimed by the website that over 2,000 seperate people have seen This Man, from (text retains the website's typos) "Los Angeles, Berlin, Sao Paulo, Tehran, Beijing, Rome, Barcelona, Stockholm, Paris, New Dehli, Moskow etc.". It is currently unknown who the original patient, nor the "well-known psychiatrist", was. More information will be added post interview if available. Possible Explanations The following are possible explanations given for the existence of This Man. * This Man is a product of daytime recognition. When asked to recall This Man in a dream, a patient may think that a face that does not resemble This Man does, due to people's general inability to precisely recall faces in dreams. In short, they think they saw This Man, but did not. * This Man is an archetypal image belonging to the collective unconscious that surfaces in times of extreme emotion or hardship. This explanation functions off of Carl Jung's psychoanalytic theories. * This Man is a product of imitation. People who learn of this man become interested to the point of having dreams of him, or superimposing him onto memories of older dreams. * This Man is a vision of/form of/incarnation of a god or higher power. There is little way to test this theory, and is generally considered one of the less credible explanations. * This Man is an entity capable of entering people's dreams. This explanation is difficult to test and is generally considered one of the less credible explanations. Gallery Thisman.jpg|The original depiction of This Man. Thisman2.jpg|A more realistic depiction. Memphis.jpg|A poster saying "EVER DREAM THIS MAN?" in Memphis, Tennessee. Brazil where.jpg|A sign that has been translated, in Brazil. Category:Anomaly